"Semper Fidelis"
The "Semper Fidelis" is a Sniper weapon released in the 11.4.0 update.. * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 11.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 79|capacity = 8 (max 56)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is the futuristic bolt-action sniper rifle with dark-blue body and the light-blue luminescent details. Strategy It deals devastating damage, low fire rate, good capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for head to maximize the damage. *Snipe from the hidden place so you will not be noticed by the players. *Hit and run tactics with this weapon are very efficient. *This weapon has a very large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills at medium range. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *Enemies may move when you miss with the laser beam, giving you easier chances for headshots. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a head shot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. Counters *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Always carry an other gun that carries a lot of ammo if your Anti-Hero Rifle runs out of ammo, since snipers don't carry a lot of ammunition. *Do not stop moving and continue to strafe around users close by, especially in bigger maps, such as Ant's Life. *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *It's hard to use this weapon in close range, so use a close/medium range weapon to counter when you're close to the enemy. *Track the laser from where it came from, locating an enemy player. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. Firing sound *Impulse Sniper Rifle's Golden Skin *Requires the Adamant League *Cost: 150 *Required trophy level: 3000 Theme *Futuristic-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the real-life British Accuracy International AWSM bolt-action sniper rifle. *It is a futuristic version of Stealth Rifle. *"Semper Fidelis" is the a Latin phrase that means "always faithful" or "always loyal". **It is the motto of the United States Marine Corps usually shortened to Semper fi. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Single Shots Category:Laser Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary